


Bother to Ask

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xaldin wakes up in DiZ's bed very confused, and then Marluxia shows up.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Bother to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> "From one of the crack!memes."
> 
> From the Ye Olde 30 Characters Crack Meme? So probably 2006.

Xaldin recognized his surroundings when he opened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was - and he knew that he was in pain. Emotion was lost, but pain had unfortunately lingered on after his heart was lost. He frowned, trying to remember the last time he'd woken up stuffed beneath too-thick covers as if he was a child. Years. Probably forever. He wasn't sure.

He winced as he tried to move his arm. A few healing spells wouldn't make things worse but when he saw the wounds, it looked like someone had already worked all the magic available. Xaldin cast anyway. He had to have been knocked unconscious.

And then he remembered why he was in Hollow Bastion, and it only made sense that he'd end up in the bed of his former mentor. The room was the easiest to get to, especially carrying someone. He had been with Marluxia to gather a bit of data before Marluxia left...

"You're up."

"I'm awake," Xaldin corrected before he did, indeed, sit up. His coat had been removed and draped over a chair across the room. "We were..."

"Don't worry," Marluxia said. "I roughed them up a bit before bringing you here. They had to withdraw as well."

"I know - knew them," Xaldin admitted. He was a little proud that the neighborhood kids had grown into such proficient fighters.

Marluxia moved over to the bed and looked down at Xaldin.

"They weren't trying to kill you."

"No," Xaldin said. "Did we get the information?"

"Yes," Marluxia said with an unnerving smirk. "I got everything I need. We should go. There's another stop to make."

"Twilight Town?" Xaldin asked. At least there wouldn't be a fight involved.

Marluxia smiled. And Xaldin didn't bother to ask.


End file.
